


They say that

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: 1 dead Bilbo and many angry dwarves, Every dwarf hates elves, F/M, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: They say that the queen of Erebor was loved by the king and his people. They say that the elven king of Mirkwood was greedy and cruel. And they say that he brought war to the North.





	They say that

They say that the queen of Erebor was loved by her people. They say that she was respectful of their culture, kind to the dwarves and aided them whenever possible. They say that she was an advocate for peace. They say that the king loved her dearly, more then anything else.

They say that Thandruil had loved once; a wife, the mother of his child. They say that he thought a necklace was needed to remember her. They say that he became greedy and cruel. They say that he decided to inflict his pain on the dwarven king and he took the queen, in an attempt to get the necklace. They say that the elves were as greedy and as cruel as their king, and were too harsh on the queen. They say that the dwarven king never saw his queen alive again. They say that the disgraced elf Captain snuck into the Woodland Realm and retrieved the queen, so that she could be put to rest. They say that the dwarven king ordered the destruction of the necklace as he held his wife. They say that he ordered the war that followed.

They say that most of the other dwarven clans did not like the idea of a hobbit as a queen. They say that despite this, they too declared war on the elves; for they killed the queen of Erebor. They say that they set fire to the forest, all but the area the wizard Radagast lived in. They say that the dwarves surrounded it on all sides. They say that the dwarven king left on path free; to show mercy where the elves had not. They say that only 12 elves took that path; four families with elflings. They say that they were treated better than the queen as that was what she would have wanted.

They say that when they reached the palace that the seven dwarf clans united to defeat what was left of the elves of Mirkwood. They say that they begged for help from the elves of Rivendale and the Golden Woods, but neither the Lord or Lady could aid him for the murder of the queen. They say that the dwarven king took the elf king's head himself.

They say that even after the forest was completely destroyed that the dwarves remained. They say that they dug up every root, and dug so deep that they created a crater. They say that the Valor cried over what happened, and filled the crater so that it became a lake. They say that the dwarves made a bridge like no other; a masterpiece that displayed all of their best work. They say that trade in the north improved greatly as six carts could pass. They say that Yavanna saw the love the dwarven king held for her daughter, and made water lilies grow in the lake and wisteria over the bridge. 

They say that the dwarven king forever mourned his queen. They say that after his death Mahal took pity on him. They say that he convinced his wife to reunite the two. They say that they stayed side-by-side until the world was reborn and even after that.


End file.
